Jewellery
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: In which Tsuna really needs a peaceful environment without his guardians and comes out worse from helping someone.


As Tsuna sat in the wide office of the police station, the sense of claustrophobic and feelings of helplessness overwhelmed him. At the same time, his flames were screeching in anger, demanding him to let them get out and get his revenge.

From his destructive Guardians to their damages to Vongola Famiglia matter, Tsuna had been in demand to curse in every language he knew. From his Storm Guardian aka. Right-hand man perspective, no doubt Hayato would have a field day of lecture to skip out on his paperwork.

Hayato had changed from the ridiculously loyal puppy to one of the most dependable people that one could see. Everyone had degraded the Storm in his worthlessness, but Tsuna made the best out of the worse and it all paid off with his confident Storm.

"How did I get myself into this again?" Thought entertained his mind as he waited for the arrival of the police. It had only been fortunate that the FBI or CIA hasn't found the change of Vongola bosses yet since two years ago.

Or maybe he should just thank Reborn's skills for hiding him well all these years…

It all had started with a seemingly innocent request for help when Tsuna had been slaving off paperwork till the wee hours of the night. He had less than five hours of sleep, coffee-deprived (Thank Kami-sama the mansion was still intact), annoyed with his Guardians and stormed off in pure anger that rolled off his body, flying towards the city.

Reborn would never let him stormed off like a child. But….

Now he's just a normal person with a cup of cappuccino in his hand and a few snacks that he snagged for himself, sitting on one of the benches in the city of Sicily to enjoy the fresh air.

"Hello, young man, could you help me please?" He looked up to see a man in his fifties; he had a benevolent appearance although he look a little unkempt.

"How can I help?" Tsuna asked politely, wondering if he was lost. But somewhere deep in his conscious mind, his hyper-intuition started ringing bells.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to buy my daughter a place of jewellery, do you think you could help me?" He asked politely.

Tsuna hadn't had the heart to refuse, and he was just sitting down to feel the freedom he obtained temporary. It had seemed that years after Fuuta ranked him first for being unable to refuse a request. And that trait could have been a twin sword for all he knows.

"Never mind, I guess you're tired, I'll ask someone else."

The man smiled forlornly and was about to walk away when Tsuna blurted out, "Wait! I'll help you."

Curse his stupid personality.

"Thank you very much, I really wanted to give my daughter a surprise," He told Tsuna excitedly as they approached a jewellery store along the road. He opened the door and walked in. By then, Tsuna's hyper-intuition flared up and he had to massage his head in hopes that his head would stop hurting.

The sight of gold and brilliant stone greeted them, and the man walked towards the lady attending the counter that he would like to buy a gift for his daughter. "I like this one. Could you help us to try it?" He took the bedazzling necklace he chose and asked. "Are there any mirrors around?" He turned to look around the shop.

At that moment, his hyper-intuition gave one of its strongest warnings yet. Tsuna couldn't pinpoint the source that caused his headache. He had felt any enemies following him and he hadn't felt any danger around him for the day.

The lady hurriedly took a mirror from the nearby counter for them. As he placed the necklace on her neck, his mobile phone rang loudly. He answered it and rushed outside, as the phone reception seemed to be bad in the shop.

As she looked at the necklace on the mirror, Tsuna finally realized the entire problem. "Miss! This is a fake!" He had owned jewellery stores within the Vongola businesses and bought some for Kyoko when it comes to special occasions, and Reborn is one where every kind of knowledge must be imparted to the tutee some way or another.

Immediately, the inattentive sales lady was alarmed and checked. Indeed, the necklace not the same one! Tsuna rushed out to see if the man was nearby, but by then he was gone!

She called the police after Tsuna revealed that he was of no blood relation to that man. They realized he must have exchanged the original piece of jewellery when he was handling it. As his headache finally dispersed, his emotions were soon replaced with growing anger and annoyance.

The police arrived shortly after and took down their accounts of what had conspired. They mentioned that similar incidents had befallen on other jewellery shops as well, including Vongola's secret jewellery stores, and told the shop assistant to be wary in the future.

Tsuna went back to the Vongola Mansion with increasing killer intent, and before Hayato could reprimand his best friend about skipping the endless paperwork, he stopped at the appearance Tsuna gave.

Years of being Reborn's tutoring would have bound Tsuna to learn something from him, and the ridiculous killer aura that clearly dropped a few degrees in the hallway as well as his amber eyes had showed that his boss was angry.

Angrier than a dormant volcano and scarier than his tutor, mist and cloud combined.

"Hayato." Hayato stiffened his posture, knowing that the person he's now talking to wasn't his best friend.

Who would have pissed off their benevolent and ridiculously patient boss?

"Yes, Decimo?" Tsuna's eyes weren't of his natural chocolate brown, but rather the fury amber that most Famiglie were familiar with.

"I want you to check on the latest jewellery crime we have in Sicily." Huh?

"Yes, Decimo." Tsuna strode off to his office, and not without slamming his office door which Hayato would have sworn that he could break the door into smitten pieces.

"Latest crime? What could have made Boss so mad that he needed this information?" Hayato thought to himself aloud before going back to the assignment Tsuna had assigned.

Days later, the same man had been found in an apartment which they assumed that it was his home. The tipoff had been one of the strangest as they couldn't trace back the note that laid innocently on one of the officers' table.

And when they barged into the room, the jewellery and been exposed for the whole world to see and the man was awfully shakened. The man refused to reveal anything, only to mention the lines of a monster and orange flames.

Tsuna who saw the entire process gave a vindictive grin. He had scarred almost everyone he knew him personally with that sudden personality (Xanxus had particularly grinned at the sudden change of his nephew. Pride swelled in his chest as he scared the shit out of his guardians).

He was called _Infangatoa Santino _for a reason.

* * *

**I must be really be running out of ideas for titles. Oh well, Kairos is updated.**

**Word Count: 1,186**


End file.
